halofandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity
Infinity is a multiplayer map exclusive to Halo PC. It is the longest multiplayer map, being a long canyon shaped in an ∞ (Lemniscate or "Infinity") symbol, hence the name infinity. It's considered one of the best maps for the race gametype. Summary Infinity consists of two large bases containing a large signal beam emitter as seen in the single player level Halo. Going into the beam will kill you, but only if the beam hits you while you fly over it in a banshee or if you crouch while standing over the emitter. Simply standing will not kill you. One emits a red beam, the other blue. It houses two Banshees at the top of each base, as well as Shades a bit further down. A smaller, secondary building lies below, containing a health kit, a shotgun, and an assault rifle. On top of it is a Fuel Rod Gun, unless the gametype is CTF, in which case the heavy weapon is located in the middle of the cross section plateaus near the bridges. In that case, the flag is on top. In the center of the map, there are four long suspended bridges, similar to the ones seen in the beginning of the Halo campaign map. The top two bridges hold a Rocket launcher each. At the ends of either of the lower bridges are teleporters and in the middle are Health kits. There are also ladders leading to the top bridges. There are small ridges in between each upper bridge that each contain a Shade. There is also a small maze-like structure on one of the routes to blue base. Commonly called "the pipes" by players, a flamethrower, a Health kit, a shotgun, and sometimes a ghost can be found here. Next to the pipes is a ledge with a sniper rifle and Health kit. A smaller ledge with a Shade is on the other side. The other route to blue base contains a large hill. It is difficult to get on top, but is possible, usually using a Ghost. This hill lies in the middle of the path. Right in front of it is a shotgun. On one side there is a deep depression. Next to that is a ledge with a Shade, a flamethrower, a sniper rifle, and a Health kit. On the other side of the big rock is a ledge with a pair of M9 Frag grenades. Between this area and blue base is a narrow path. One of the two paths to red base contain a pair of short tunnels. This area includes an assault rifle, a plasma pistol, a Shade, and two plasma grenades. The other path to red base consists of a raised road and a lower non-paved path. There is a ledge with a Health kit, a sniper rifle, and a Shade. Trivia Miscellaneous *The two raised tracks in the center of the map make a partial Oroborus. *If you stand in the bases and look up when they fire their beacons, it looks like the beacon goes to the center of the ring (In space). You also can't see the beacon from the other base. However, if you go to a certain spot near the intersection of the canyon, you can see both beacons. The reason they both go to the center is because the bases are at a slight angle that is not immediately noticeable, as is the curve of Halo's cylindrical form or the Earth's spherical form. *The structures look similar to the beacon towers in Halo and the bases in the Halo 3 map Valhalla. Glitches There is a glitch to get out and pass the invisible wall using a Banshee while hovering and backing into the wall, much like getting to the sniper's rock in the multiplayer level Blood Gulch. Gallery infinity2.jpg|Infinity seen from below. INFINITY.jpg|Infinity seen from above. fr:Infinity Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Multiplayer Maps Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels